Not Your Average Event
by Innocent Vash
Summary: A/B/O Universe Dean is given a birthday Gift... A series of events happen afterwards
1. Chapter 1

***Not Your Average Event***

 _This is a Alpha/Beta/Omega Story, if these are not your fancy then I suggest you click off._  
 _Alpha/Dean ... Alpha/Sam ... Omega/Castiel ... Omega/Lucifer ... Omega/Gabriel (I'll make notes of other characters as i think i need to, but beyond this i think you can just read/learn these are the main three)_

 _This story is also Destiel and Samcifer, if you don't like it, once again, I suggest you click off_

 _I do not own Supernatural, but I do own this fanfiction_

Chapter One:

When John Winchester found his Beta mate Mary, he never imagined they'd have two sons, and both be alphas. The proud father couldn't be happier with his two strong boys. Alphas were what you were to strive to be. Betas were all right, but you never wanted to be an Omega in this world. So you can imagine John was pleased as punch with both his sons being alphas.

But tragedy struck when his wife passed. Loosing her was the hardest thing the man ever had to face. Harder than being stuck with two children to raise on his own.

But he taught them what it was to be an alpha. How to be "an Alphas Alpha". John was proud of his two boys. Dean learned quick, grew quick, and was one hell of a tough son of a bitch. He couldn't be prouder. While his Sam was a littler softer on his edges, he grew tall and strong as well so the man couldn't truly complain.

So when his oldest, Dean, was coming of age. He figured what better way to reward his son than to get him someone he could take his frustrations out on when he went into ruts?

John woke Dean early one morning, his twelfth birthday to be exact, and told him he got him something and he needed to come see it.

When Dean first saw the male he frowned, the smell of fear just came off him in wafts. Dean nearly growled as he glared at his father, what did he get him some fearful little thing for? But then he noticed another scent and it made him puzzled. This boy...

An Omega.

John sat Dean down as the Omega stood at the end of the couch still trembling, and explained to Dean why he bought him. Omegas were slaves in this realm, and John got him one. To do with as he pleased. Dean had mixed emotions on it, but not wanting to disappoint his father, gave a nod.

John told him to enjoy, and he ordered the other male to follow him. He jumped which made Dean frown, but he went up anyhow, and heard the soft steps of the thinner male following him. Getting to his room he watched as he went first. Shutting the door Dean looked over his thin form, the dark hair, pale skin, he had the bluest eye's he's ever seen to be honest.

Dean stared at him watching as he trembled under his gaze. Dean huffed, stepping closer watching with a calculated gaze as the other male shrunk back but didn't step back, he knew better than to back off from an Alpha, it meant trouble if he did.

Dean leaned in scenting the other more, he smelled. Sick? Dean frowned and moved his hand out frowning more as the other flinched, but he placed the back of his hand against the thinner males forehead. Did his father seriously not care to check his condition? He moved his hand grabbing hold of the to-thin wrist and pulled him to the bathroom attached to his own room, each bedroom had one even the two guest rooms...

Dean started the water in the tub and looked at the Omega, he took a breath, but spoke sharply, just as he'd been taught to speak to one below him, "Strip, then get in" when he saw the way it made him flinch he _almost_ felt sorry for it.

Dean couldn't help but watch as the trembling male undressed, watching the pale hands remove the baggy clothing revealing a thinner form than he had guessed. But not only thin, the pale skin hid it well but he could see the very faint lines on the flesh, scarring from beatings.

Dean's inner alpha growled at the thought of someone beating something that was now his. But he shook it off, feeling it to be nonsense, he didn't need to have a chick-flick going on in his head.

When he was nude, Dean couldn't help but look him over, all of him was on the small side, but still had a pleasant look to him. Dean stepped to a side as the Omega shook, moving into the tub to obey the order of getting in.

After the tub was full enough Dean turned off the water and set about washing what was to be his. Getting the stink of the slave pens off him. He'd been to one once on a school field trip. All Alphas and Betas went to them to learn about the slave pens and about Omegas, to know how they could buy one or even just rent one for their needs.

It had disgusted him on some degrees, but who was he to argue?

Even now, not having yet his first rut, the smells of Omega didn't quite entice him that _way_ yet, but there would be one point in time he knew he'd just want to rut the shit out of one. He couldn't help but look over the Omega that sat trembling in the bath as he washed him. Hell wouldn't he stop trembling? He growled, "Stop it, I can't wash you shaking like that!" He knew he should of been gentler the way the other male froze in terror, but he stopped trembling, so Dean finished washing him.

When the stink of the pens were finally off of his skin he moved to washing the Omegas hair, his voice was still gruff but it was a little gentler, "Lean your head back and shut your eyes" After all didn't need soap getting in them.

When the Omega obeyed, he went to washing then rinsing the hair, making sure to get it clean, he didn't bother with the conditioner since, one he didn't feel like dicking around with it mostly, then two he didn't want to wait for it to sit for a few minutes before rinsing it out again but that sort of went under his first reason anyhow. When done he pulled the plug of the tub and stood drying off his hands on a hand towel then got a larger towel, "C'mon you can get out now, and open your eyes, jeeze man don't be stupid." The last part of his sentence came out of his mouth when the Omega started getting up with his eyes still shut. Seriously?

Dean dried him off, finding the Omega never once wanted to look at him. It irritated him, of course he was taught by his dad to be an Alpha, that you had to stand up. They had no Omegas in their family. He's never met an Omega before. They were taught different weren't they?

With a silent huff Dean finished drying him off, and pulled the male back to his room. Getting clothes he spoke again, "Get dressed, you can use these...what...whats your name?" he finally asked, not looking at the Omega, thinking maybe it'll help him relax.

The thin hands took the clothes, only trembling once as he got dressed. He was asked, he knew he had to answer, he paused in his movements, "...Castiel."

Dean glanced at him at the name, seeing the Omega hurry to get dressed. Castiel. What a boring as fuck long name. "I'm calling you Cas." He stated bluntly and saw the faint nod as he finished getting dressed. He sighed, a hand going through his hair as he watched the Omega stare at the ground... "I'm going to get you some food Cas... Get comfy in the bed, I'll be back soon."

With that Dean pretty much fled the room, not sure how to deal with the Omega. Maybe Sam would be of help, but his brother was younger than he was by four years. Sam was only eight, what help would he be?

Dean got into the kitchen to find his dad nursing a beer, and he just gave a faint nod, getting the fixens for a sandwich, "Want one?" He asked glancing to his father, who shook his head. Dean just gave a nod, finished filling the plate with sandwiches then put stuff away and high-tailed it back upstairs.

When he opened the door he nearly dropped the plate staring. Cas had gotten undressed again, and was in the bed, fucking presenting himself and Dean wasn't sure what the feeling was, but he growled lowly, "Get dressed!" he snapped.

Cas was confused, jumped but hurried to get dressed, not understanding what he did wrong to be yelled at. Usually when a Alpha told him to get comfy they wanted him naked so they could use him for their rut. He didn't... He didn't understand, granted this Alpha didn't smell like he was in rut, but, it just made his head hurt..

Dean ran a hand through his hair all ready again, setting the plate down mumbling to himself. "Look, holy fuckin' christ Cas... 'get comfy' ... I didn't mean.. for.. for.. for.. _THAT"_

Cas slowly looked at him, those blue eyes so sad and scared, Dean couldn't help but groan, "Oh fuck me." Dean muttered, his eyes shut, but a hand cupped him had him gasping his eyes snapping open, and his hands went to Cas's shoulder, pinning him to a wall as he shook, "No no no! Not... Not _NOT LITERALLY_!" Dear christ! Dean's head was swirling. And the look of confusion on the Omega's face he cursed again.

"Just sit up on the bed, eat a fuckin' Sandwich!" he moved away from the Omega and watched from the other side of the room at the stiff movements the Omega made as he sat on the bed, thin hand moved and took a sandwich and he started to eat it. Dean sighed rubbing his face with his hands, well shit.

This was no walk in the park. Dean remained at the other side of the room until the sandwich was finished, "If you're still hungry eat another..." He stated, watching as Cas twitched glancing over at him, but slowly took another one, taking even longer on eating this one, and he got about half way through and the poor boy just looked at it with this pained expression, Dean sighed walking over finally, gently taking the sandwich from him. "Its okay, you don't have to eat it all if you can't.." He muttered softly, setting it on the plate and taking another one for himself, biting into it as the Omega looked up at him expectantly..

Dean sighed, "Get some sleep Cas." his brows furrowed as he started to slide off the bed and he growled, "On the bed."

Cas looked confused again but he shook when the Alpha growled at him and got onto the bed, Dean moved, holding his sandwich in his mouth, and covered him up, pulling back once he was tucked in, "Get some sleep.." He stated softly, watching as the Omega trembled a bit, but shut his eyes. The shake now and then had Dean frowning. He looked at his clock. It was only seven am. He sighed, finishing his sandwich then climbed into the bed as well.

The tensing of the Omega's muscles did not go unnoticed, but Dean ignored it, he pulled the smaller males back to his chest and nuzzled against his neck. Sighing as he inhaled. Now the pen stench was off him, Dean found he liked the smell of Cas. "Just sleep, it's okay." He muttered softly, as he himself was starting to drift off into slumber.

It wasn't until the breathing of the Alpha of him evened out in sleep did Cas chance a look back at him. He was confused. The Alpha had not wanted him for sex, he said fuck me, but didn't want him to pleasure him. He just didn't understand. This alpha even fed him, and is now letting him sleep, in the bed. Most Alphas would have him sleep on the floor. It was new and confusing... But Cas couldn't help but like it, and to feel a little trust for his new Alpha... He hoped he'd never be taken away from him, he... he liked him, his scent was... It was actually comforting.

Cas twisted around slowly and slowly settled down in his Alphas arms after he was facing him, slowly scenting the others neck he smiled a bit, but it faded and he ducked his head down and closed his eyes to get some rest. He didn't need to be caught scenting his sleeping alpha after all, he didn't need in trouble...

It was only a few short hours later that Dean was up again, blinking when he felt a warm something snuggled up to him he looked down confused, but seeing him he recalled. Cas. His new Omega. The one his father got for him expecting him to use him.

Dean sighed but slowly slipped from the sleeping Cas and left the bed, letting him sleep more as he grabbed the plate of sandwiches from earlier then headed out into the hall, going downstairs. He ate another sandwich by time he reached the kitchen and his dad just grinned at him, making him pause.

John grinned at his boy and spoke, "Enjoy him eh? He was the prettiest one they had around your age, they said he hasn't been in heat yet, so you'll get the fun of wreckin' that!" He crowed out his laughter before he took a swig of his beer.

Dean frowned but turned so his father wouldn't see it. He didn't see the need to just use him. He cleared his throat making his fathers laughter stop, "Did you know he was sick?" He asked simply.

John rose a brow, "What ya gabberin on about? He's healthy."

Dean rolled his shoulders putting the plate of left overs in the fridge. "He felt warm. He also smells sick." he huffed, glancing to his dad..

John huffed, "Bastards told me he was well." He grumbled raising from his seat and just leaving. Dean frowned leaning towards the door way to watch him leave the house and he sighed. Well at least he was out of the way, least he didn't get pissed at him for it.

Dean started heading back up stairs seeing Sammy standing in his room he grumbled, "Sammy!" he grumbled walking over and Sam turned to look at him.

"Dean! He's in your bed!" He stated, brows furrowing in confusion.

"Yes Sammy, he's my Omega. Dad got him. He's suppose to be in my bed."

Then Sammy tilted his head to a side, thinking a moment but eventually nodded, "Oh, all right... He smells sick, did you give him any medicine?"

Shit. Dean forgot all about that after cleaning him up. "Not yet Sammy.. I'm going to when he wakes up..." If he fucking remembered, god he was so stupid! How could he forget that?

Sammy just nodded watching him. "Where's...dad?"

"He went out, are you hungry Sammy? I put some sandwiches in the fridge, just don't eat the particial one, it was Cas's."

Sammy blinked, "Cas?"

"Yes Sammy, the boy in my bed, his name is Cas."

Sammy nodded grinning, "Okay Dean!" Then he turned, heading downstairs to the kitchen for the before mentioned sandwiches.

Dean goes into his room to get to his attached bathroom, opening up the medicine cabinet behind the mirror he got out his children's Tylenol, dad didn't give him the "adult stuff" saying he couldn't have it until he was older, pft, he was more responsible than him. But oh well.

Dean looked at the back frowning. About his age, right. He took the cup off the top, opened the bottle, measured out the amount, then put the lid back on the bottle. My as well get it over with. He headed back into the bedroom nearly jumping out of his skin, "Holy fucking fuck Cas!" Cas was standing right there, head titled to a side until he yelled.

Dean frowned at the flinch as he shrunk back. He groaned, "Don't fuckin' sneak up on me." he grumbled, but held out the cup, "It'll taste like crap, but drink it, it'll help you get better."

Cas looked at him for a moment, but slowly took it.

Dean couldn't help the smile or the light chuckle that escaped him. Cas made the most adorable face at the taste. "Yea, told ya so." He took the empty cup from Cas rinsed it out then set it on the side of the sink. "Okay, you should get back to bed, sleep is good for ya..."

Cas didn't move and he looked at him. Dean frowned his brows furrowing. "What?" Dean snapped a bit, frowning as he jumped and turned scampering back to the bed. He huffed, stupid Omega. He didn't have to be such a jumpy shit!

Dean watched as Cas got under the covers getting comfortable. Dean sighed, stepping over he hesitated for a moment before he spoke, gentler this time, "Ya know, you don't have to be afraid of me. You wont have to be afraid of Sammy either, he's my little brother." He didn't say anything about not being afraid of his father, he could see him needing to be.

Cas watched him with such intensity Dean had to look away, "So get some sleep and get better."

Did you enjoy Chapter 1?


	2. Chapter 2

***Not Your Average Event***

 _I do not own Supernatural, but I do own this fanfiction_

Chapter Two:

It took a long while to get Cas to understand things, and to get him over whatever sickness he had for that matter. But Dean suffered through it.

Thankfully Cas was able to eventually understand he could be himself with him and Sammy, while his dad he had to act like that puppet.

The first time John had smacked Cas had Dean actually snarling at him and pulling Cas away from him. His father had been pissed, but Dean brushed it off as "It's my job to punish MY Omega." His father looked at him expectantly and Dean turned to Cas frowning, his eyes saying he was sorry and Cas's read that he understood, and Dean smacked Cas again, probably harder than his father had, and then he pulled Cas, a bit roughly, up stairs to his room.

John had looked pleased when he had glanced back at him on the way, and it made Dean feel sick.

Once in the room Dean had cooed gently getting a cool damp cloth to help with the sting of the slaps, not able to do anything better without his father finding out. Red hand prints on the same side of his face, damp cloth being held to it, but he still smiled.

A beautiful smile that Dean couldn't help but smile back at.

Things were happy for them. Dean, Sammy, and Cas. Most of the time John was out probably at a bar, or doing whatever it was he did.

Life was easy enough. Dean took care of Sammy and Cas, both his family now. He did what he could to protect both when he could.

It wasn't until he and Cas were both getting to be eighteen that Dean hit his first rut.

Dean woke in a cold sweat, his hand moving to wipe it away groaning as he tried to get up. He felt miserable and felt like he just had to bend something over. And Dear god the smell of Omega next to him?

Dean had moved licking and nipping at Cas's neck without even thinking about what he was doing. His hands exploring woke the smaller male and Cas looked at him, one whiff and he understood and Cas only smiled.

Dean saw that smile and he was confused, but his brain didn't let him linger on it long before he was pushing and pulling maneuvering the omega to where he wanted him to be. Clothes were practically torn off.

Cas moaning beneath him was the best sound Dean could of ever heard, he leaned down, his hands sliding up the thin Omegas back as he drove into him, his rut not letting him grasp much of what he was doing, other than he was doing it. He licked and nipped, and when his knot swelled, he didn't have his mind about him to not knot with Cas, it was to late by time he realized, but Cas was still moaning under him, pleading for him.

Dean kept going, unable to help himself at those sweet words rolling off his omega's lips.

After Dean hit that beautiful release he slumped down against Cas before gently pulling Cas to a side so he could flop against the mattress, his arms wrapping around Cas and nuzzling into the back of his neck. He scented him smiling as he nipped Cas's skin gently.

Cas was panting beside him and Dean nuzzled him again, Cas was just perfect, he figured he'd be upset, but there he was, looking over his shoulder at him with one hell of a smile on his face.

It was after the need of his rut finished, that Dean was in the shower, relaxing and gently holding Cas close to him. He wondered how long until Cas would have a heat. He wasn't to sure how old Cas was. He pushed the thoughts back however and finished washing Cas up.

Sadly their weekend was ending though, and Dean flopped into the bed watching the ceiling. He hated having to go to school, leaving Cas here alone, or worse, with his father in the house.

He looked over and Cas just smiled at him and Dean huffed, "What?"

Cas only grinned a bit more, nuzzling with the pillow he was holding sighing contently. "Nothing, you just look so serious... I like it." He smiled a bit shyly peaking out from the pillow he had his face sort of mushed into.

Dean rose a brow. He liked him looking serious? His brow probably raised more in question, but the door opened, and Dean looked over.

A look crossed Sammy's face, the fourteen old groaned, "Dude, gross." He muttered, they showered, and changed the sheets on the bed, but the messed ones were still on the floor that Sam glanced to but soon looked back, shutting the door and hopped onto the bed making Dean growl a bit as he had to move his legs quickly to avoid having them squashed by his brother who was about as big as he was despite being younger.

"So, school tomorrow." Sammy started, and Dean huffed grumbling a bit.

"What about it?"

"Well, I know what happened in here, my nose works."

"Yea what of it Sammy?"

He sighed softly, "Nothing 'of it' just, ya know... Will you be okay tomorrow?"

Dean growled a bit, "Of course I'll be fine, ruts only last more than a day if you don't, ya know.."

Sammy groaned, "Which you did... still gross by the way.."

"Oh off it, you didn't have to come in here Sammy."

Sam rolled his eyes, giving one of what Dean considered his bitch faces.

Dean shook his head a hand rubbing his face, "I'm going to school tomorrow, don't fret ya bitch."

"Jerk." was the fast response that had Dean smirking.

Cas had stayed quiet before he sat up some, smiling softly. "What...What are you guys currently learning?" Cas couldn't help but be curious, and the brothers, well more Sammy, were happy to try to teach him the things they were learning, the whole not suppose to teach Omegas how to read for example was stupid in his opinion...

Dean had excused himself to go get food, while Sammy went on about what they were learning to a curious Cas. He didn't mind, long as their dad never found out, he didn't want Cas hurt.

He just finished food when he heard the door. John was home. Smelling the food John went in there, and Dean was quick to get him a plate of the pasta dish.

"Ah, I smell it. Good boy." John grinned before grabbing a beer and sitting at the table and tucking into his food.

Dean groaned, but got out two more bowls, one larger than the other and filled both, getting out three forks without his dad noticing then went upstairs.

Dean shared the bigger bowl with Cas as Sam sat in the room with him, eating as well, Dean noticed the soiled sheets were missing and the washer was running, he didn't know which did it though but he didn't ask Cas liked to clean and what not to have something to do so he bet it was Cas.

When they finished Dean sighed stretching. "Go get to bed Sammy, we have to be up early tomorrow."

"Yea yea." Sammy moved getting up setting his empty bowl on Deans dresser as he stretched. "You sleep soon to, I'll take these down."

Dean nodded as Sam took the empty bowls and forks, Sammy knew to wash and dry the extra utensil so their dad wouldn't notice.

Dean sighed getting up taking care of brushing his teeth washing his face and all of his bathroom business then collapsed into bed while Cas did the same.

When Cas joined him in the bed, Dean couldn't help but pull him close, nuzzling him gently.

Cas smiled gently, a thin hand lifted to gently brush the side of his face, "Get some rest Dean." Dean just huffed as Cas kissed his forehead.

Sleep Dean did.

The next morning Dean was grunting as he got himself up, realizing he was late he growled flying out of bed missing the confused face from Cas as he was jolted awake from Deans departure from the bed. Dean rushed in the bathroom and was just coming out stumbling into his school uniform pants as Sammy opened his door.

"Dude Dean, lets go!"

Dean growled, but pulled his pants up grabbed the jacket, "See ya Cas!" He hollered as he bolted down stairs.

Cas only smiled and waved slightly and the door clicked shut.

Cas laid down and settled in to get more rest.

So when he felt a pressure on the bed he groaned, turning some, eyes opening as he tried to blink the sleep out of them... "...Dean?" he asked softly, but a hand smacked him and he jolted awake. Instantly trembling as he recognized the scent. It was John...

And John smelled like Rut.

Cas was terrified as the older Winchester pulled him from Deans room and down the hall. Cas whimpered shaking but knew than to pull away or say no. It would only get him beaten.

Cas ended up beaten anyhow.

Cas had cried the entire time he was pushed face down to the bed, the older Winchester had tried to get the omega to shut its trap from crying, making a decoration of bruises over the skin paler than his own. After awhile he gave up and decided to ignore it as he took what he wanted.

Cas was knotted, over and over throuhout the day. Dean only had to go once for his rut to be over since it'd been his first. The older Winchester however had many more times he needed.

Cas lost track of time as he was used. But hearing the door, he held his breath hearing the steps. The snarl that sounded down the hall.

Dean was suddenly there, pulling John away from Cas and Cas fell boneless against the bed whimpering softly. Blue eyes watched as Dean literally threw his father around.

John was surprised by his own sons strength, he didn't take long to take off, and Dean was shaking with fury as he chased him out of the house completley. Dean locked the door for the first time in ever.

Sammy was staring at Cas's shaking and bleeding form, a whine escaped him and Sammy moved to help him up. Helping Cas to Deans room, to his bathroom.

By time Sammy had Cas in the bath Dean came back in and was chasing Sammy off without meaning to but Sammy went.

Dean knelt by the tub and as gently as he could cleaned Cas even as he shook. Dean frowned biting his lip. He was trembling like that first night all those years ago. It made Deans insides twist and made him want to rip his father apart.

After he was clean Dean helped Cas out of the bath, gently holding him close as he dried him off, as unpleasant as it was he put a healing cream on his entrance to help with the injuries the older man had given him.

After that Dean was tucking Cas into bed and sliding in with him and pulling him close. Dean whined nuzzling and licking Cas's neck as Cas's trembling finally slowed.

"..D...Dean?"

The voice sounded so weak, so scared, it made Dean whine as he looked down at him, "Yea Cas?"

"t...thanks." was all that was spoken before he curled tightly to Deans chest.

Dean held Cas tightly but still gently and made soft soothing sounds to hopefully soothe his omega, to help him feel better...

Dean was never going to let John Winchester touch him again...

It was the next day that Sammy went to school alone, with the promise to bring Dean any missed work. Dean was 'thrilled' with that promise, but he wanted to look after Cas. He knew Cas wasn't complaining, but he knew he was hurting. There had been enough blood on the bed for Dean to know that without asking.

De doted on Cas, getting him anything he'd need, helping him to and from places when he needed to get out of the bed. As much as Deans inner alpha wanted to snarl and tell him to stay in bed, he knew he'd go nuts stuck in bed as well, so he forced it down and helped Cas move around.

It was around lunch time that the door was pounded on. Dean took a deep breath and left Cas in bed, soothing over his fear before he went.

Dean opened the door and stared blankly at his father, who looked pissed.

"So what the hell Dean? Omegas are supposed to be used!"

Dean snarled hand gripping tightly to the door, "Get your own fucking Omega then! Mine is off limits! He's MINE, remember!?" He snapped snarling.

John growled but backed down, when did his boy get stronger than him? He wasn't sure but he finally nodded, "Fine..." He snapped.

Dean stood his ground a little longer but with another growl as a warning stepped aside and let the older man into the house.

Dean watched as he headed for the stairs, and Dean pointedly followed him.

When john started to pass his room Dean growled until John passed it completely, standing at his own door until John vanished into his own bedroom.

Dean went into his own room after that, and went over to Cas getting into the bed with him nuzzling and licking his neck.

Cas smiled softly, cooing softly, "Shh, shh I'm okay." He soothed gently to his bristling alpha. Yes, his alpha. He smiled gently, blue eyes watching Dean as he finally relaxed. "That's better." He smiled.

Dean huffed softly in agreement and nuzzled Cas again. He sighed, letting his eyes close to relax for awhile.

Cas smiled, nuzzling close to his alpha and dosed off pressed into his alphas chest.

And that is the end of Chapter 2!


	3. Chapter 3

***Not Your Average Event***

 _I do not own Supernatural, but I do own this fanfiction_

Chapter Three:

It was well over a month, and the house hold seemed to practically forget the rape that occurred to Cas. Not in the sense they swept it under the rug forgot. The sense of they healed from it forgot.

Dean never would really forget, it was his omega after all, but he wasn't going to dredge it up if he could help it. Chick-flick emotions sucked and thinking about it made them dredge up in his gut and fuck that shit.

As the month turned to two Dean couldn't help but glance at Cas now and then, just wondering... Why hasn't his heat hit yet? He was about the same age as Dean, it should of come and gone by now. He wasn't one of those sterile weird Omegas that were so rare that didn't have heats and could never have children was he? Oh god what if his omega was sterile? What if he could never have pups with him?

Wait. Fuckin' pups? Dean seemed to still as he ran that over his mind again. Well shit, he wanted to have a family with Cas it seems.

Dean ran a hand through his hair, it was the last day of the weekend, and he was busy worrying about this? He didn't have time for this shit.

He went up to the bedroom seeing Cas all ready asleep. Cas slept a lot. He wondered if that was a good or bad thing. But, Cas had always been like that. He wasn't sickly any more but his body was still weaker than others. Most Omegas were like that though. So he wasn't worried about that.

Dean went into the bathroom washed up then went to bed, a little early but he wanted to cuddle with Cas, and by damn he had all the right to do so... Didn't he?

Come the next morning Dean was slow to move but the alarm wouldn't shut up, so he forced himself up to get it. He pulled his dead weight to the bathroom yawning as he started up the shower. When he finished Cas was sitting up in the bed, looking at a book in his hands. Dean smiled, Cas looked adorable, face scrunched up as he looked at the children's book. Cas couldn't read to well, but boy Cas could figure out a story from the pictures. Or made it up as he went.

Dean thought it was adorable.

The thought made him shake his head. Fucking Chick-flick.

Dean finished getting ready for school, leaned over the bed nuzzled the top of Cas's head and huffed a bit which made Cas look up at him and smile. Dean huffed again and nuzzled Cas's neck smiling a bit to himself before he pulled away. "Be good, I'll be back later." He watched as Cas nodded and he left his room.

He hated having to lock him in, but after what his dad had done? Cas was happier being locked in, he felt safer... So Dean left his room then he locked the door behind him. The key for the room was then tucked safely into his wallet.

Once he reached the bottom of the stairs, he hollered, "Sammy get your big ass down here or you're taking the damn bus!"

Sammy's door slammed shut and he came barreling down the stairs, and went out to the 67 Impala with Dean. Dean got behind the wheel and soon after it roared to life and they were off to class.

Alpha school was a bitch.

You were taught how to use your senses, those classes Dean loved. To be able to use his nose to figure out things. To use instinct to kick somethings ass.

What he hated was the nerdy classes that Sam enjoyed. Who the hell needed to know how to write poetry? He didn't like Poetry, had little interest in it, so why the hell did he have to learn about it?

Point taken, right?

Pulling into the parking lot Dean grunted getting out, hating to have to leave his baby. The leather seats were comfortable, and the music was awesome. But yea, classes.

Dean followed Sammy to the building, "Don't be late to the car, or I will leave your dumb ass to take the bus."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Of course Dean." Then he hurried off to his locker so he could grab what he needed to get to class.

Dean watched him go, he'd never really leave Sam behind, but Sam didn't know that.

Dean went to his own locker ditching his jacket and grabbed his book. Getting to his first class he flopped into his seat with a huff. The other Alpha kids were filtering in.

Dean hated it here. The day drug on and on, and he just wanted to get home.

Home to Cas.

Not that he'd ever admit out loud that Cas was what he looked forward to after school. If anyone ever heard him say that he'd be made fun of. Alphas were suppose to use Omegas, and only mate a Beta. Hell with that, he just wanted Cas.

Dean rubbed a hand over his face as he leaned back as the class started he dropped it to his desk.

Lets survive this shit, then get home.

That was the last thought he had to himself before he tried-TRIED-to pay attention.

Knew Cas would scold him if he told him he didn't pay attention again...

Dean was all too relieved when the last class ended. He was up and out of that seat faster than a bat out of hell.

The process was repeated a few times throughout the day, since he had multiple classes in a day. Thankfully each was only forty-five minutes of torture so he didn't have to suffer through one subject for long in the same day.

Standing by the Impala, Dean waited foot thumping the ground a bit as his eyes searched for his moose of a brother. "Where the hell are ya Sammy?" he muttered under his breath. If he took much longer he might actually just leave him behind to take the bus.

But eventually there was the mop of brown hair that belonged to his younger brother, and all to slowly he came over to the car.

"What the hell Sammy?" He frowns over the hood of the Impala watching him as he starts to open the passenger side.

This causes a brow to raise and a look to be thrown at his brother. Bitch face 37.

"What took you so long? You know I want to get home!"

"Dean, will you relax? What has you so worked up? I just went to my locker, by the looks of you, you didn't bother." After all, his brother didn't have the leather jacket he wore in today. That and the book from his last class was thrown onto the Impala's back seat.

Dean rolled his eyes but got into the driver seat as Sam got into the front passenger side of the vehicle.

The Impala roared to life and soon enough tires were squealing against pavement.

Sam's eyes were wide and hands gripped the dash board tightly, "What the Hell Dean!?"

"Oh shut it bitch I need to make up for your slow ass."

"Jerk. Slow the hell down!"

Dean growled, and it made Sam quiet. What the heck was up with Dean?

Sam decided it was in his best interest to shut up and just hang on to his seat belt for dear life.

When the car came to an abrupt halt in their driveway, Sam was all to pleased to fly out of the passenger side and was tempted to kneel down and kiss the ground. He tossed a worried look to Dean as he followed him into their home.

"Dean, what the hell man?"

Dean growled looking over his shoulder at him. But turned again.

Sam was confused, and continued to pester Dean on the way up the stairs, when they got to his brothers room, and his brother used the key to unlock it, the smell. Dean's entire body tensed and Sam could only run for his own room.

Dean entered the room closing the door, and with a thought he used the key to re-lock it even on the inside. He looked over to see Cas, laying on the bed panting, trying to keep himself calm, but he could see the need, the _want_ as he looked over at him.

Somehow he must of realized it this morning, or at least his body did. This must of been why he's been agitated all day wanting to get home.

His omega was in heat.

Dean had clothes coming off as he went to the bed unable to help himself, he reached the bed naked, and his knees hit the mattress as he practically crawled onto it, pulling Cas up kissing the Omega roughly. A low growl came from Dean as his hands started pretty much ripping off Cas's clothes again.

Cas could only pant and whimper, and Dean's hand went to between Cas's legs and he could feel just how much slick was there, just how long was Cas suffering in silence with this? Dean felt a pang of guilt thinking that.

But his inner alpha squashed it down and told him to just _fuckbreedmate_. So that's what he intended to do.

With the need Cas had, it wasn't long before he was buried deep, hands sliding up Cas's torso as he leaned in nipping at his collar bone.

Cas mewled. _Fucking mewled_! and it was heaven to Dean's ears. Dean nipped and licked up Cas's neck to his jaw, under his chin, to his cheek, then finally moved to his lips. Giving Cas's bottom lip a rather rough bite had Cas gasping and Dean's tongue dived inside.

The entire time his hips were thrusting into his omega, the smell of his heat driving him on even if he should have been thinking things through.

Considering he didn't think he was ready for pups. He might of known he wanted them, but that was a whole different ball game compared to having them now.

But his inner alpha didn't think of that once, so it wasn't something he was concerned about. At least not in the heated moment of his mate needing him.

Who knows how long it took for the scent of heat to die down, how many times he had tied with Cas, or how many times he'd just bitten and nipped and just, go all alpha over the whole thing.

When his hormones finally ebbed off he stared down at Cas panting heavily as he was half asleep, or maybe he was fully asleep. Dean let his eyes trail over his body, looking at all the bite and scratch marks he left on his omega's body. He noticed currently they were even knotted, and that's when it hit him.

Fucking shit. He knotted Cas while he was in heat. What if Cas got pupped? How the fuck was he to be a dad when he was still going to school? Did Cas even want his pup? What if something happened and it was born sick or.. or..

He didn't realize he was admitting the scent of fear and concern and worry... and all these other fucking emotional bull shit.

He didn't realize until arms came around his neck and a head nuzzled against the side of his own and he blinked a few times.

Dean looked to Cas who just offered him a gentle smile and then a soft chaste kiss to his lips.

Dean couldn't help it.

It relaxed him then and there.

Dean sighed and moved laying beside Cas, careful to maneuver them to make it a bit more comfortable since they were still knotted together.

"It's okay." He heard the voice of Cas and his eyes looked to his face. Those blue eyes looked very worn out and tired, but he looked happy. "Don't worry." The smile on his face only grew.

Dean couldn't help but smile back, with a bit of a huff, "Yea, shut up and sleep chick-flick."

Cas's eyes crinkled with mirth as he smiled more, but let them close afterwards, snuggling up to his alpha, it was there Cas fell asleep, feeling safe.

Dean let a hand move, going through the shaggy black hair. He should get Cas a hair cut... But he hadn't cared enough to bother getting it done, at this rate it was going to get long. Bleh, he'd fuckin' worry about it later.

Dean sighed softly, inhaling deeply as he smiled a bit, Cas was sleeping, and the smell was gone, but everything felt like it should be.

Carefully he sat up enough to grab the cover to pull it over the two of them then let his eyes close to get some rest as well.

Morning came all to quick, he heard the door downstairs, and realized he was late, but Sam was leaving without him. Dean sighed rubbing his face as he slid out of the bed and went to the bathroom. When he stepped into the shower, he felt small hands on his back then a forehead against it and he smiled, starting the water before he turned, taking special care to wash his omega and himself.

When finished he brought Cas back to the bed. He wasn't sure why, but he took his time scenting him, his hair, his neck, just everything.

In return, Dean actually let Cas scent him back. He wasn't entirely sure why he did, but it made him happy, and it made Cas happy to, he could smell it coming off the small omega in waves. Dean nuzzled against Cas grinning lightly as he moved, pressing the smaller naked male back against the mattress.

His hands slid over the smooth skin only blemished here and there with faint scars from his past in the omega slave pens. Then the few claw marks he'd given him during Cas's heat. Dean's hands trailed over Cas's hips down to his thighs. He leaned in and Dean lifted one of the smooth creamy legs up and he nipped the inside of his thigh making Cas gasp.

Dean grinned lightly letting his green eyes lift to look at Cas seeing the blush but also seeing those blue eyes looking back at him.

Dean nipped again keeping his eyes on Cas's face, even after those eyes closed and the head tilted back as a moan escaped the omega.

Dean continued nipping and biting, soon at Cas's length, he scented him there, letting his tongue soon trace the length before nipping the tip.

The moan that came from Cas had Dean grinning like a fool for a moment before he set back to his task, letting his own eyes close finally he licked the head one more time before taking Cas into his mouth, sucking on the omega's length, tasting his very essence if you would.

Dean couldn't recall just how long he licked sucked and bobbed his head on Cas's length before he was pleading for something else. And who was Dean to say no to his pretty little Omega?

Dean pulled his mouth off Cas's length, lifting the leg he still held a little higher yet, forcing Cas onto his side more than his back now, and let his tongue go to his slicked entrance. He licked around the entrance once before he started letting his tongue dive inside, tasting Cas.

Dean never thought he'd enjoy the taste of omega slick. But maybe it was because it was Cas's, who knows?

Dean kept going until Cas started moaning pleading, _begging_ for more. For Dean to give him what he really wanted.

Dean couldn't say no to due to his own need wanting the same thing.

Dean moved up trailing kisses up Cas's back as he slid onto the mattress beside him, holding Cas's leg up still he soon was sliding into the smaller male, grinning lightly as he entered the warm heat that was his omega.

Dean would never tire of this. He was just glad Cas wasn't one of those sterile ones, that he had his heat.

And he was all his own.

Dean stayed with Cas during the day. It wasn't until he heard the front door that he realized it was well after noon. Sammy was home.

Dean stretched lazily on the bed, and moved, kissing his shoulder smiling as Cas stirred, he chuckled, "Go get in the shower Cas, I'll be there in a minute."

Cas gave him a nod then slipped from the bed, Dean allowed himself to watch the ass disappear into his bathroom then he got up from the bed, slipping on his pants unlocked the bedroom door and poked his head out just as Sam was passing by.

Dean grinned having gotten the joy of seeing Sam jump.

Sam scowled grumbling at Dean. "What?"

"Nothin', just wanted to see how your day was?"

Dean huffed, "It was fine, seems you had a better day though, you reek of sex."

Dean barked a laugh, "Well yea, that happens after having sex, like all day."

"Ew Dean, just ew."

Dean smirked, "Aw Sammy, don't be a bitch, you'll have your own rut eventually and see the joys in it!"

Sam shook his head, "I'll be in my room, go make some dinner you lazy dog."

Dean huffed watching him walk off, "Bitch."

"Jerk." Was tossed over Sammy's shoulder before he entered his room.

Dean's stomach growled though, food did sound awesome.

He went back into his room, re-locking the door for now and went to the bathroom smiling at Cas in the shower, working on scrubbing off, Dean slipped off the pants he had slipped on then joined him.


	4. Chapter 4

***Not Your Average Event***

 _I do not own Supernatural, but I do own this fanfiction_

Chapter Four:

It was a week before Sam's next birthday that John came in pretty much crashing through the front door. "Hey Samuel!" the older Winchester bellowed. It made Dean and Sam both go to the top of the stairs, Sam going down first since he'd been the one called for. Both brothers were weary of their father however, but when summoned they knew better than to keep the old man waiting.

Dean stayed a few steps up, stopping where he could see his father clearly, watching as his father brought his arm around, two males about his or even Samuel's age were lurched forward, both hitting the floor due to hands being tied behind their backs and unable to keep their balance. It made Dean grimace and want to growl but he held it back not needing to draw the old man's attention.

John grinned looking up at Sam despite his confused face. "Here ya go Samuel, Happy early birthday. Real Alpha like you needs two of em!" He gave Dean a pointed look, knowing he was on the stairs, which Dean just shrugged off. Dean didn't care what the old man thought of him after all.

John nodded again as if affirming a question that had never been asked, and turned heading out, "I'll be at the bar, have fun with your new toys Sammy boy!"

Sam twitched as the door was slammed shut and Dean and Sam could just smell the fear and anger off the two omegas on the floor.

Sam sighed and moved, helping the one up, and then the other. Despite being an omega the one growled at him and Sam raised a brow, unable to help growling back a bit. "Yea, whats your name?"

The male grumbled, blue eyes staring at Sam, "Lucifer." He snapped still growling at the Alpha.

Sam grumbled, "Stop growling at me, it's not my fault!" He grumbled, trying to decide if it was better to leave him tied up or not.

The other one as he helped him up smelled more of fear than anger, and Dean started helping him up. Once he was up Sam looked at the shorter male. Really shorter male for that matter. Honey-gold eyes looked up at him with a bit of a quiver to them and Sam sighed, asking gentler, "And your name?"

"..Gabriel." He answered softly, glancing from Sam to Lucifer, back to Sam. He couldn't help but press closer to the other Omega he stood beside.

A sound from the stairs had both of the new omega's and the two Alphas turning.

Cas stood at the top of the stairs looking down, but seeing the one he gasped sharply, and practically flew down the stairs.

Sam and Dean both stared dumbfounded for a few moments as Cas leeched onto Lucifer hugging closer to the taller male. Cas's head found itself a resting place onto Lucifer's chest, and due to Lucifer's hands still being tied behind his back his head came to rest on Cas's.

Dean moved away from the edge of the steps where he had pressed closed to the banister as Cas bolted down the stairs. He then cleared his throat stepping down the last few steps he had been on walking closer, "Uh.. Cas?"

Cas slowly looked over, not moving from where he was, "He's my older brother."

The words hung in the air for awhile before they sunk in.

Dean ran a hand through his hair, "Well shit... Fuckin' Sam untie them all ready."

"Uh, yea, right, sure Dean." Sam went around the two new omega's untying them both.

Lucifer's arms came around Cas and pulled him close snuggling his little brother.

Cas looked up at his older brother brows furrowed, "But... Dad liked you... Why.. Why did he sell you too?"

Lucifer sighed, letting his head remain rested on Cas's head. "I wanted to find you, father didn't like that. I didn't want to be 'the good omega' and just shut up and be obedient... After the second time I snuck out to try and find you... he sold me as well.. Shit Cas, I never thought I'd end up with ya here... Are you okay?"

Cas smiled warmly giving a nod, "Dean and Sam are good Alphas." He answered simply.

Lucifer then lifted his head to look at them, realizing the scent of the one was all over his brother.

Lucifer growled again looking to Dean but Cas's soft whine made him stop and look down at him.

Dean couldn't help but think this omega acted a hell of a lot like an Alpha. Genetics decided to fuck him over it seems.

Gabriel stood, rubbing his wrists for a moment, but then seemed to smile... "So if you're good Alphas... Wheres the grub?"

Sam blinked, and Dean couldn't help but bark a laugh, "Yea, yea, I'll make something.." Dean turned heading for the kitchen, and Cas turned to follow, but Lucifer's hand taking his arm made him stop.

Cas just smiled, and Lucifer whined a bit but let him go, and Cas followed Dean to the kitchen.

Sam stood rubbing the back of his head watching as the other two slowly moved to the kitchen as well and sighed. Well shit.

Sam followed eventually and took one of the empty seats.

Wasn't long food was done...

Sam awoke to a strange feeling in his gut. He groaned turning his head and frowned, He felt sick. He stumbled out of bed and got to his bathroom where he threw up. Fuck. What the hell did he eat to make him so sick?

He returned to the bedroom having forgotten he jumped for a moment seeing two Omega's on his bed looking over at him. Oh yea, that was right. He sighed, "Go back to sleep.. it's fine."

Lucifer watched him as Gabriel laid back down rolling over to sleep.

Sam frowned... "What?" He almost snapped.

Lucifer rolled his shoulders, and laid back watching him still, "You smell sick." He stated bluntly.

Sam groaned, "Yea, thanks for that, I know."

Lucifer shrugged his shoulders, "Take medicine then stupid."

Sam growled a bit, but went back into the bathroom, finding something to help with upset stomachs, downed it then came back getting into the bed purposefully shoving Lucifer over a bit.

Lucifer growled a bit for being shoved but he just moved snuggling up to Sam's back with a grin, "Don't be such a pissy baby. If you want I could help you take your mind off it..." His hand slid down Sam's side, which had Sam scootch away with a growl and Lucifer laughed softly, turning and laying facing away with him, "A simple no would of worked."

Sam grumbled laying back down, thanking whatever that his father had gotten him such a large bed. He huffed, pulling his pillow closer to himself before shutting his eyes to get back to sleep.

Dean laid in his bed, Cas's head on his chest as his hand mindlessly played with the black hair, watching his ceiling. "So, brother huh?"

Cas gave a faint 'mhmm' with a slight nod of his head. "He was against father selling me. Begged to keep me.." He whispered softly.

Dean sighed, hand still playing with his hair, "Why did you get sold..?"

Cas chuckled softly... "I was the smallest, and kept getting unwanted, attention I guess. Eventually some other Alpha convinced dad to sell me to him." He shrugged some, "Then I was sold again to the slave pens, and that's where your dad found me.." He answered simply.

Dean huffed a low sound feeling the bit of stress coming from Cas and he moved nuzzling his neck gently, smiling as Cas nuzzled into his own neck scenting him, glad to feel the other relaxing and feeling his scent going back to calm.

Dean wanted to tell Cas he was sorry he went through that, but that he was also happy he did, since he now had Cas in his life because of all he went through. But that was dealing with feelings. And he wasn't going to become some soap opera. Fuck that.

Instead he gave a grunt and nudged Cas who moved and Dean leaned over him nipping his neck as he nuzzled and scented him.

Shortly after clothes were lost.

We all know what happened from there.

The next time Sam woke he jumped making an undignified noise as he fell off the bed. Growling as he sat up, "The HELL?"

Lucifer grinned down at him on the floor, "Oh come now, I'm not _that_ ugly am I?"

Sam growled, "What the hell were you doing just staring at me? That's creepy as hell!"

Lucifer hummed tilting his head to a side, "Nah, what would of been creepy is staring at you imagining you sucking on my cock. Oh wait, maybe I had been." He tilted his head with a thoughtful hum ignoring the growling alpha.

Samuel gave up and stormed into his bathroom slamming the door shut and locking it before he got in the shower, no needing him coming in.

Gabriel huffed sitting up. "you shouldn't piss our alpha off ya know."

Lucifer turned to look at him shrugging, "Hush shorty, I'm just playing with him, and if you would pay attention to your nose he's not really that pissed. I don't think he has had his rut yet, so he's just not that interested yet."

Gabriel groans, "Gross man. You _want_ our alpha in rut? Whats the matter with you?"

Lucifer grinned looking at him, "Hey, I've had my fair share of heats all ready. It's fun if done right."

Gabriel made a face shaking his head, "You're just a bag of dicks."

Lucifer cackled, "No I'm not, but I wouldn't mind a bag full of dicks, that would be fun!"

Gabriel shook his head, muttered about wanting something sweet before laying back down.

Lucifer chuckled softly to himself laying on the bed, watching the bathroom door, listening to the water running, soon as Sam was out he'd get to tease him some more!

Sam took his time getting out of the shower, getting dressed before doing so, he opened the door slowly to peek out and noticed both Omega's on the bed. Backs to him. were they both asleep?

Sam opened the door as slowly as he could to keep it quiet, and slipped out, making a bee line for the door. A movement from the bed had Sam gasp and bolt from the room slamming the door behind him and running for his brothers room.

Sam nearly broke the door open in his haste and stared at Dean who stared at him wide-eyed. "Oh... Uh." Sam's hand shot up over his eyes as he backed up, "I'll uh, be in the uh, Kitchen." he slammed that door shut then ran off down stairs.

Dean cleared his throat after a moment looking down at the blushing Cas. "So then, where were we...?"

He leaned down nipping his omega's neck as Cas gasped.

Sam sighed once he reached the kitchen getting a pot of coffee brewing before siting at the table to wait for it. He rubbed his face with both hands and at the sound of foot steps he tensed.

The steps came to the table, a chair slid back, they sat down.

Sam took a deep breath before lifting his head, the scent of Lucifer hit his nose before he saw him, and he frowned at him.

Lucifer frowned back. "Hey look, I'm teasing ya know. Seriously, relax. For an Alpha you're acting like a scared Omega in heat."

Sam growled a bit but huffed, slumping against the table. "I know." he finally admitted weakly. "I can't help it though." he gruffed out a bit.

Lucifer sighed leaning back in the kitchen chair and shuffling a bit to get more comfortable. "Look Sammoose, It's not a big deal. I'll lay off if it'll really mean that much to ya, all right?" Really he didn't want to make the Alpha become hostile if he pushed him to hard. Perhaps after his rut the big alpha would like his teasing more.

Sam looked up at him for a moment sighing, "Yea...thanks." He couldn't help but feel a little wary, was he being serious or joking? He didn't know him well enough to even have an idea of how to figure it out.

When the coffee finished Sam started to get up but Lucifer moved quicker and grabbed the mug Sam had on the counter and filled it then brought it back to him, setting the mug before him.

Sam looked from the mug, up at Lucifer, back to the mug, then back to Lucifer, "Uh, thanks... You didn't need to."

Lucifer gave a shrug with a grin, "Hush and drink it, or I will."

Sam blinked, "You can get a mug for yourself ya know, they're just up there," he pointed to the cupboard, "so go ahead and have a mug."

Lucifer nodded, "All right then." He went and got himself his own mug filling it with coffee before sitting back down at the table drinking from it, watching Sam as he sipped his own.

They spent about half an hour in comfortable silence sipping their coffee before Gabriel came down whining about food.

Sam sighed, "I'll find something..." He got up and as he went to the fridge he heard shuffling and saw Gabriel going through cupboards and drawers. Sam was confused but shrugged going back to the fridge.

But an excited squeal made him jump turning back to find Gabriel ripping open a wrapper to some candy and throwing it in his mouth before Sam could say a word edge wise.

"Uh, you like candy a lot?" Sam decided to ask, why, he didn't know.

Gabriel turned to him a grin on his face and a twinkle in his eye. "Oh hells yes." he managed to get out even with the piece of candy in his mouth. If Sam remembered right it was one of those werthers original caramel hard candy things.

Sam nodded some though and turned to the fridge, "I'll remember that." And got out some stuff to make a simple breakfast. Eggs and some toast sounded just fine to him.


	5. Chapter 5

***Not Your Average Event***

 _I do not own Supernatural, but I do own this fanfiction_

Chapter Five:

The first time Gabriel coughed, had Sam concerned. So he told him to get some rest.

When Gabriel's coughing got worse, Sam only grew to be even more concerned.

When nearly a week went by and Gabriel only got worse, Sam finally got Dean to take him to the hospital. The other two omega's were brought as well. Since Lucifer started to cough as well.

Sam paced in the waiting room, the doctors had quickly admitted Gabriel and Lucifer. Unable to see either had him stressed, and they even wanted to check over Castiel.

Dean relented as he had no clue what was going on. Since for Cas it was just a check up, Dean went with him, and Sam did as well.

The doctor explained that Cas had a clean bill of health, and that Gabriel had what was known as omega cough. It was a horrible disease that if not caught early enough would tear up an omega's insides and eventually kill them.

Sam's heart stop when the doctor said they caught it in time for Lucifer, he was given the antibiotics for it, and would be fine. He didn't mention Gabriel. Why the hell not?!

Sam looked down at the shorter doctor, "And Gabriel? You gave it to Gabriel right?"

That's when the doctor took a deep break and spoke softly, "We could give it to him, but, it would be a waste. Most of his systems are already shutting down, I'm sorry Mr. Winchester, but there's nothing we can do except for make him more comfortable... It's recommended that any other omega's with you don't go near him, as they could quite possibly catch it despite the antibiotics being near another omega this far into the disease it was still likely they could catch it. We have Gabriel in quarantine. I am really sorry we cannot do more for you. But as you two are alphas, you are able and more than welcome to go see him, it won't affect you. You will also go through the decontamination process after seeing him so you don't need to worry about carrying anything back to your other omegas."

The doctor paused in his words, watching the two alphas and glanced at the omega still sitting on the bed, before his eyes went back to Sam and he continued to speak, "The nurse at the nurse's station can direct you to him, and they can also direct you to what room Lucifer is in." The doctor took one more breath, "It's safe for omega's to see Lucifer as he has had the antibiotics all ready it shouldn't be contagious any longer, but if you'd feel safer we can give Cas here a booster so he won't catch it." At the nod of Dean's head the doctor got the shot ready, Cas whimpered but let the needle get put into his arm, afterwards he rubbed it some and pressed closer to Dean. After the shot given the doctor gave them a strained apologetic smile, then headed off to other patients.

"Sam, I'm sorry man..." Dean wasn't sure what else to say to his brother who looked about to break down...

Sam looked to Dean, "please stay with Lucifer... I.. I need to be with Gabriel." While he hadn't gotten to know Gabriel that well, he still felt responsible for him, and so he went to the nurse's station, got directions, and was soon sitting beside Gabriel's bed.

As Gabriel turned his head towards him Sam was pained to see just how tired he looked, but he still smiled. Sam smiled back, "Hey there Gabe. I'm...I'm really sorry."

Gabriel shook his head, "Hey, it's not your fault... They said I probably had it from when I was back in the pens, it's not surprising..." He grinned lightly, "Not your fault Sam, don't worry. Life just handed me a bag of dicks, that's all."

Sam smiled weakly, "Yea...yea it did." He reached into his pocket and pulled out one of those werthers caramels, and Gabriel only laughed.

"Ah, thanks Sammy, they're quite delicious." Gabriel, despite feeling weak, was all to happy to open and pop that yummy candy into his mouth and he sighed softly... "Lucifer will be okay, right..?"

Sam nodded the smile fading quicker than the time it took to get onto his face. "The doctors say they caught it early enough for him..."

Gabriel nodded humming softly, "Good, you need him Sammoose, and he wont say it but he needs you too. Ya know, he teases you because he likes ya right?"

Sam blinked a few times surprised. "Oh.. uhm, I hadn't, really thought about it."

Gabriel chuckled softly, "Didn't think you did, just take care of him yea? He's a big guy, and is all rough on the outside, but the inside he's just this cuddly thing."

Sam nodded, "Yea, of course Gabe. You want anything?"

Gabriel chuckled, "Nah, I'm good, whatever they're giving me... I don't feel the pain anymore, it's... it's nice."

Sam nodded sadly, "I'll stay, long as they'll let me."

Gabriel shook his head, "You don't have to ya know. I know Lucifer would love to see you."

Sam sighed, "...I'll see him soon."

Gabe groaned, "Dude I'm gonna die, I know that. You don't need to play good Alpha and stay here with me just because of that. You barely know me anyhow, and I wasn't exactly the most receptive of even having an alpha."

Sam frowned, "Gabriel, you were scared, and came from somewhere that didn't treat omega's that well. I want you to feel comfort... Hell, I don't know I just... No one should die alone."

Gabriel chuckled softly, "I know, but I won't be alone, that nurse there has been watching me." He motioned grinning.

Sam turned to look and saw the nurse blush and look away. He sighed, "If I leave she'll be in here wont she?"

Gabriel chuckled, "She left after the nurse's station said you were coming up.. C'mon get outta here."

Sam sighed, but stood, moving a bit awkwardly but hugged Gabriel. "If it's what you want I'll go. But know I'll happily sit here if you want me to."

"Get all ready!" Gabriel smiled gently. "I'll be fine, and Lucifer probably needs you more, he's such a big baby."

Sam chuckled, "Yea, I know.." He remembered when Lucifer had gotten a splinter off the old railing of the stairs. It took dean pinning his arm down so Sam could get it out. "Take care Gabe."

"As well as a dying omega can!" Gabe grinned even managing to get another smile out of Sam before Sam slowly walked out, shutting his eyes as he waited in the in between room, getting blast with the disinfectant air spray stuff, he wasn't exactly sure what it was he wasn't full into the medical jargon and he hadn't really listened when the nurse explained it to him on the way in. He took a breath once it was over and left through the next door turning and going down the hall he turned and smiled as the nurse went back into Gabe's room, least Gabe had been honest about that...

Sam walked down the hall but eventually leaned heavily against the wall having to come to a stop for the moment as a sob choked it's way out of him. Gabe didn't deserve this! After everything the omegas had been through, none deserved this.

It took a few minutes, before he quieted down, ignoring the people around him. This was a hospital, they were use to seeing random people crying. So thankfully he didn't get people asking him what was wrong, or if there was anything they could do to help. They left the alpha alone, and he appreciated that.

Once he had himself collected he went into the alphas room and washed his face up a bit, then headed back to the nurse's station, "I need to know where Lucifer Winchester is please."

Given the room and the floor, Sam headed there, opening the door he found Dean sitting in one chair, Cas in another closer to the bed his hand holding Lucifer's as he talked to him. All three looked to him when he entered and he sighed, "Hey." Was all he gave before he pulled the last chair up before he sat down though he got teary eyed again and practically tackled into Lucifer.

Lucifer released a faint squeak, but his arms moved around Sam glancing to Dean and Cas.

Dean motioned and Cas stood and both quietly left the room, leaving the two be for the time being.

Sam cried as he clung to Lucifer, "There's nothing I can do for him." He finally sobbed out.

Lucifer blinked but sighed softly, rubbing Sam's back, "Hey there big guy, take a deep breath. You didn't know. If you had known you would of brought him the first time he coughed, I know you would have."

Sam whimpered, despite being a 'big bad alpha', here he was crying like a pup. But he couldn't stop, and eventually Lucifer tugged and Sam's big form was up on the bed beside him cuddling with Lucifer as Lucifer pet him.

The omega was comforting him, when he was the one sick! What was wrong with him? Sam just cried harder.

Lucifer shushed him gently, fingers going through Sam's sort of long hair, saying sweet nothings that Sam didn't really hear, but the soft tone of Lucifer practically whispering to him helped him calm down a bit, but he still felt horrible.

Gabriel was going to die. And soon. Those with omega cough usually lived for three weeks after the first sight of it, only able to be cured in the first week. If he had only brought him in... Only.. If only.

There was humming.

Sam blinked back tears as he moved to look up but gentle yet firm hands held him in place, still petting him. Sam sighed, but relented and let himself relax. Lucifer was humming to him, he wasn't sure what the tune was, but it was relaxing. He couldn't help himself, Sam ended up dozing off.

Six days later found them all at a funeral. Lucifer had been discharged from the hospital only two days after having been admitted. The tall omega stood by Sam's side as they stood at the grave site where Gabriel was being laid to rest. Dean stood at Sam's other side, and then Cas stood beside Dean.

The Alpha's father John didn't even bother to show up, seeing it was a 'such a waste as it'd only been an omega' but he didn't argue with his boys about wanting the funeral, he shut up and paid for it, but to hell if he was going.

It was sad, they were the only four there besides the couple of nurses that had taken care of Gabriel. Sam recognized the one, but they didn't speak.

After the pastor spoke, they placed roses onto the casket and then it was lowered into the ground and they put the first shovels of dirt in then they were to leave.

They stood and watched though as the grave workers covered the fresh grave with dirt.

Sam felt numb, but the hand holding his own brought some comfort. He recalled what Gabriel had said to him, and Sam forced himself to squeeze that hand. Giving Lucifer comfort back as well.

It had felt like the longest drive home ever for Sam. But when they arrived they went up to their rooms and it was there Sam cried, curling up with Lucifer who just held him. Some alpha he was. He should be supporting Lucifer, not the other way around...

At first Sam seemed okay, but then Lucifer noticed it. The alpha was slowly eating less and less. Wasn't sleeping well, often when Lucifer moved to get comfortable and woke enough to do so he'd find Sam awake watching the ceiling.

Lucifer would talk to Sam after finding him awake, smiling gently and speaking gently. Talking about nothing in particular, just getting Sam to talk.

It took days from even that for Lucifer to get him to start eating more. It was a struggle. He had to tease and finesse his way into getting him to eat.

"Well I made to much." Lucifer mused, staring at the plate before him.

Sam rose a brow looking up at him but shrugged, "Put it in the fridge."

"Pft, and ruin it? This will taste like crap re heated... Here, you eat it."

Sam frowned as the plate was slid before him and he looked up to complain.

Lucifer whined, a pitiful sound coming from the big omega. "Please? I really don't want it wasted, and you know Dean won't eat what I make, and Cas doesn't like this stuff... please Sam... Please?"

Sam had finally relented, and that's where it had started.

Getting Sam to sleep was harder. But he had a little help from the gods or whatever shit.

Sam went into Rut for the first time.

Lucifer pawed at him gently as the big alpha was confused at first, but soon instinct took over, and Lucifer was all too receptive of the big alpha. Sam actually smiled when they finished and Lucifer smiled back cuddling with him.

For once, Sam actually took charge and cuddled him. Pulling Lucifer into his chest. Lucifer was surprised, but he couldn't say he didn't like it. He enjoyed it very much in fact.

It was easily a month after the death of Gabriel and Sam was finally back on his own feet, and Lucifer was very pleased. He had quiet the powerful Alpha when he wasn't moping, and he enjoyed the times Sam's inner alpha took over and shoved him against a wall and ravaged him.

Enjoyed it quite indeed.


	6. Chapter 6

***Not Your Average Event***

 _I do not own Supernatural, but I do own this fanfiction_

Chapter Six:

He heard humming. Dean's eyes peaked open as he looked around the bed room. Cas wasn't in bed. He groaned sitting himself up a hand rubbing his face before going through his hair.. "Cas?" He called out a bit gruffly, his voice still heavy with sleep.

The humming stopped and the bathroom door opened and Cas smiled at him as he came over to plop onto the bed. Was... Was Cas purring? Dean blinked a few times watching him, "Whats up with you Cas?"

Cas shook his head and smiled still, a hand moved to go through Dean's hair as he still purred.

Dean couldn't help but feel a bit freaked out. "Okay man, you didn't even act like this during my rut, whats up?"

Cas just seemed to give a cattish grin, "It's my heat Dean." He smiled, giggling as the still half asleep Dean made a face.

Heat. Dean's face scrunched up some before he relaxed and took a deep breath, taking in the scent. Well damn. How had he not noticed before he was told? He chuckled softly, "Well then, I see." he murmured softly. Letting a hand move around Cas.

Dean grinned at the squealish sound he got out of Cas as he pulled and flipped soon having Cas's back pinned to the mattress, "So lets have some fun, shall we?"

Cas just smiled, blue eyes bright as he watched him giving a slight nod, "Yes, we shall."

Once the heat was over Dean headed to kitchen, he stopped seeing his father sitting at the table, nursing a beer.

"Ya know son... Those omega Bitches make pups that nearly always need to be put down, so I really hope you had to brains to be careful with your in heat bitch."

Dean twitched snarling as he turned to his father, "Shut the hell up old man, what would you know about pups, you weren't a good father." His tone was bitter as he glared at the older male.

John growled back, standing up to his full height, "Don't sass me boy, I provided for ya, fuck, you've got a roof over your head don't ya?"

Dean growled, "No thanks to you! It's in mom's name!"

John snarled glaring at him, "Fine, I'll solve this problem, I'll just go take care of your bitch now and be sure you wont ever make any new omega whores!" He turned storming out of the kitchen but Dean was right behind him, lunging and tackling the older male to the ground.

They fought, long and hard to where both omegas and his brother were unsure of what to do, things were broken, and a mess was made.

Sam finally had enough, pushed both Cas and Lucifer towards Deans room then headed down into the fight, grabbing hold of his brother he tried to pull him back, "Dean enough!"

But John lunged, with a vicious snarl he grabbed hold of Sam's throat, and Sam was to stunned and took a moment to let go of Dean even as his own throat was squeezed tightly, what was wrong with their father? Sam hadn't even been in the fight, just tried to break the two of them up!

Soon as Dean was loose he broke Sam free of Johns hold, leaving Sammy to sputter and slump to the floor trying to catch his breath. Dean moved swiftly not breaking stride despite his brothers need of him and soon pinned John, there was another vicious snarl as clawed hands dug into the elders throat. There was a sickening crunch then a snap as Dean ripped out Johns throat with a snarl.

It took a few moments before Dean got himself to relax and pull his hands from the bloody mess of his fathers throat blinking a few times he slowly looked up seeing the look on Sam's face made him pale. "Sammy I.."

Sam shook his head forcing himself to his feet taking a couple of shaky steps closer to his brother and then just dropped to his knees pulling Dean into a hug. John would of killed him had it not been for Dean, he didn't blame his older brother. Not one bit.

Dean took a moment, but soon clung to his brother, trembling as the adrenaline had worn off. The two omega's were still upstairs, having locked themselves into Deans room like they were suppose to in the case of trouble.

It was probably a half hour of sitting on their knees, holding one another before they moved, Sam made the call, he had to.

Thankfully in this day and age they had Alpha protection clauses in the law. That is if ones mate or pups, or family in general, were threatened in any tangible form, as in it wasn't in jest, then they have the right to do anything necessary to protect themselves and their family.

The bruises on Sams throat really helped their case, and eventually no charges were filed against Dean. John was buried a few days later, and both brothers attended, but they didn't do for him as they did Gabriel. No, John got them there, that's all he deserved, no flowers, fuck they didn't even start the burying, just left it to whoever was to do it. They didn't even stay to watch the grave get filled as they did for Gabriel. As if they were able to show their father through this last act, that an omega they knew for barely a couple of months was worth their time more than he was.

Dean was all to happy with the thought of giving his 'father' a metaphorical finger.

It made him feel at least a little better about the whole thing somehow.

It was after the funeral that Dean sat flopped onto the couch. Staring at the wall, not bothering with the tv or anything. Sam sat down beside him and he slowly looked at him then sighed, "Sammy, I'm gonna start looking for a job."

Sam blinked, "w-what? You haven't even finished Alpha school!"

Dean huffed, "Sam, we need an income to ya know pay for things, it won't magically appear, and you know that jackass didn't leave us much money, there's a bit that will last a little while, but we're going to need more. And 'sides school is your thing ya nerd."

Sam frowned but huffed, his brother was right, but he didn't want to admit. "Surely you and I could both get part times for after school, so we can both finish!"

Dean shook his head leaning back into the couch, "No Sammy, I'm not letting you do that you'll wear yourself out then your grades will drop then you'll fuck up your chances for college. Sides we both know I'm never goin' to college, so shut up bitch."

"Jerk..." Sam muttered, the normal jest lost in the gravity of the situation. His brother wasn't going to be finishing school. He wouldn't get as good of a job as he would if he finished, unless he got damn lucky.. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "If there's anything I can do to help let me know Dean."

"Good, you can help me build a resume!" He grinned looking at his brother who looked at him surprised but soon both laughed.

Dean was relieved that conversation was over, but he couldn't help but wonder. What if the old man had been right? Not in the having to kill and kids that was ridiculous... What, if he did get Cas pregnant though? What if they had pups on the way?

Dean rubbed a hand over his face standing, "I'm going to go start on some dinner, any preference?"

"How about something healthy?"

"Not a fucking chance!"

Sam chuckled shaking his head, "Chicken sounds good if you're up to it."

"Yea, I'll manage something, Check on our two, yea?"

Sam nodded raising to go upstairs, although John was now dead, the two omega's still spent most their time in the bed rooms. Granted a week after his death didn't allow for much adjustment time. With time Same hoped they'd get to be more comfortable roaming more around the house. They didn't need to be shut in the rooms all the time anymore...

Another week had gone by, and day by day the two omega's spent more and more time out of the rooms.

Lucifer had started following Sam practically everywhere, getting on the tall alpha's last nerve, but Sam took it with fairly good graces. Even if he wanted to punch the omega's face in every now and then.

Lucifer delighted in seeing all the different "bitch faces" as Dean called them he could make Sam give. Currently laying on the floor at Sam's feet, playing with his socked toes was earning him, was it number 12? Or did Dean say it was 15? Either way, Sam was staring at the tv trying to ignore him and Lucifer was practically giddy as he kept playing with the large alphas toes.

After so long Sam groaned and pulled his feet away from Lucifer, tucking them onto the couch. "You're a pain in the ass." he muttered to the omega sitting on the floor.

He glanced down and gulped. Lucifer was giving him quite the kicked puppy look. Sam groaned, but patted the side of the couch opposite of his feet and Lucifer practically leap up next to him. Sam sighed and put his arms around his omega and gently pulled him close, letting his attention go back to the tv as Lucifer seemed quite content to just to lay beside him. Well lay as much as their positions on the couch would allow.

After the show he'd been watching ended he started to move but a sleep filled grunt had him turn his head and he smiled softly, Lucifer had fallen asleep.

Sam slowly moved, careful to not wake the big omega, taking the throw on the couch to gently drape over him before he went to the kitchen.

Dean was all ready in the kitchen, working on something, Sam stepped closer looking over his shorter older brother's shoulder, "What are you making Dean?"

Dean huffed, "Like I'd make anything but a good burger for dinner."

Sam laughed softly shaking his head, "alright, alright. Would you kill me if i made some salad to at least go with this 'good burger'?"

Dean turned to look at him for a few moments, but eventually huffed, "Yea yea have your rabbit food."

Sam chuckled going to the fridge getting out a few things to make the salad. The lettuce of course, then a tomato, cucumber, and a bag of cheese. After taking that to the count he hummed and went back to the fridge also getting out a carrot, and the cubed ham they had.

It didn't take him long to peel the carrot and cucumber. Slicing both things up before he moved to slicing the tomato into eighths. Most people cut tomatoes into fours, but he wanted it to go a bit farther it was also partly due to the fact it was a pretty big tomato not one of those smaller garden ones.

Once those were done he pulled leaves off the salad and ripped them into more manageable pieces before adding it to a large bowl, adding the sliced carrot, cucumber, and tomato. Once that was in he added some of the cheddar cheese, and then some of the cubed ham. Once everything was in the bowl he grabbed the salad tongs from the drawer and gave it all a good mixing before turning to Dean.

"How's the burgers, about done? Or should I stick this in the fridge for a little while?"

"They're done Sammy, call the other two, yea?" Dean was currently putting the burgers onto buns on plates for everyone, putting on slices of lettuce and tomato and some onion before setting them onto the table. Well, for his and Sam's. Lucifer's and Cas's burgers had all the toppings on the side of the plate, as Cas was finiky and sometimes wanted everything other times did not, and Dean had no clue what Lucifer liked and what not.

Lucifer entered first practically falling into a chair as he yawned and Dean rose a brow but shrugged it off setting the plate down before him.

Sam entered next with Cas right behind him, setting their plates down for them when they sat he lugged Sammy's damn salad over to the table as well along with the few different dressings they had before he sat down to eat his own burger.

Dinner had been great.

But Cas had been fidgety nearly the whole time and Dean was frowning trying to figure out why. Was something wrong and Cas hadn't wanted to tell him?

Dean was headed on his way up to his room where Cas had retreated to earlier, his mind racing with things that could have Cas acting like a caged in squirrel.

When he reached his room he glanced around but seeing the light under the bathroom door he just shut his door and sat on the bed to wait.

When Cas left the bathroom Dean looked up at him and he jumped. Cas jumped. Dean frowned, what did he do? "Cas?" He decided to ask.

Cas took a deep breath, swallowing hard before he stepped over to Dean, looking down at him. He slowly let both his hands move to one of Dean's to gently press it against his own stomach, and then he waited.

Dean stared at Cas confused, looking from his hand on Cas's stomach to looking up to his face. It took longer than he'd like to admit but he was soon standing looking at him.. "Are... are you?" He couldn't even get the whole question out!

Cas just nodded looking up at Dean, not sure if he was going to be happy or mad about it.

But soon Dean was grinning, moving his arms around Cas lifting him and swinging him around, laughing as he did so. "My Pup! You're going to have my Pup!" he was still grinning even after he set a dizzy Cas back onto his feet, Dean rushed to his door opening it, still grinning, "Sammy!"

By the way he hollered Sam fell out of bed and was running out of his bedroom to get to his brother, but to see him grinning he paused confused. "...Dean?" He asked after a moment of having his brother just staring at him with grin on his face...

"He's with Pup!" Dean exclaimed, still grinning, before he went back to his room practically tackling Cas into the bed nuzzling and licking and holding him protectively.

Lucifer was standing behind Sam at that point his own eyes wide... "a...Pup..?" He looked to Sam and Sam numbly nodded. Then Lucifer chuckled. "Well... Guess we're going to both be uncles in the future... Let's finish celebrating!" Lucifer then practically dragged Sam back to the bedroom they shared together.

Things were looking up for the Winchester boys.


End file.
